shok_epita_fall_intake_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
SHOK Wiki
Welcome to the SHOK_Startup_Company SHOK Startup Company, we are offering scanner services to enhance productivity all our business who dealing with high volume of documentation in other to make the work easy and efficient. ABOUT US # Thi-Ngoc-Hieu BUI - CEO , Government Liason and Evangelist. # Kabirou ARINLOYE - CFO & COO # Shibin KURIAKOSE - CTO & Developer LOCATED Based in PARIS FRANCE IS STARTUP FRIENDLY * THERE ARE LOTS OF US Most business startups in Europe (Eurostart) * SPEED OF SET-UP: In 2017, only 4 days were required to found a company in France, versus 5 in the UK and 11 in Germany (Doing Business, World Bank * COST COMPETITIVES: 0,7 Business start-up costs for procedures (% of GNI per capita) is 0.7 in France compared to 1.1 in the US and 1.9 in Germany (where it significantly increased in the last few years). It has remained stable in France (Doing Business, World Bank 2017). * AMBITION: The largest incubator in the world, Halle Freyssinet, with more than 1000 startups by 2016. Paris alone is home to 4,000+ tech startups. 100,000 sq. m. of co-working spaces in Paris. More than 50 private accelerator programs in Paris and “French Tech Cities”. * FUNDING Experienced and entrepreneur-friendly investors ensure a solid seed-funding and VC ecosystem. France is first in the EU for Venture Capital Investment for Startups with €384 million against €355 million in Germany and €274 million in the United Kingdom (Eurostat). Second largest VC ecosystem in Europe (US$1.2 billion in 2013). * PRO-ACTIVE PUBLIC POLICIES AT ALL LEVELS Government, Regions, 9 “French Tech Cities” At the national level, President Hollande’s government has made start-ups a priority with a cohesive policy (40 measures). These include a fiscal freeze for all tax measures supporting innovation, Entrepreneur Visa, a crowdfunding law allowing startups to raise up to €1 million…. * A SPECIAL TAX STATUS FOR ACCREDITED NEW INNOVATIVE COMPANIES Full exemption from tax on profits Exemptions from employer payroll taxes and social security contributions, up to a specific threshold. Exemption from property tax / local business tax. €800 million of Tax exemptions for 4,500 Young Innovative Enterprises (since 2004). * FINANCIAL SUPPORT: Numerous government incentives and subsidies to launch new ventures e.g.: “French Tech” grant of €30,000 to launch a new venture; a €200 million French Tech Acceleration fund for Startup accelerator program; €500 million “Large Venture” fund for venture capital injections; €600 million of Regional Innovation Subsidies (2012); €600 million for the European Innovation Grants (2012); €700 million worth of Bpifrance subsidies & loans (2012). * SIMPLIFIED LEGISLATIVE ENVIRONMENT The French government has simplified administrative procedures and legislative or regulatory standards. This reduces the number of tax accounting and publishing obligations for SMEs and microbusinesses. * RESEARCH FRIENDLY R&D tax credit covers 30% of all R&D expenses up to €100 million, and 5% above this threshold. €5 billion per year of for 20,000 businesses (SMEs – 88%). BUSINESS MODEL CANVAS The Business Model Canvas is a visual template for identifying and organizing different elements of the business model. * Monetization - •User based subscription – per employee per month. * Consultancy companies tie up to provide services to our customers and we earn a cut of it. Value Propositions * Save time * Improve work efficiency * Saving labor costs * Ensures online records comply with data privacy laws * Minimizes cost, time, and effort of indexing and redacting records PRODUCT Deep Scanner: An AI software application extracts information from unstructured forms and maps them into standard documents. Deep Scanner extracts information from a variety of documents, replacing 90% of cumbersome administrative tasks such as data entry and information systems from applications, emails and documents. Deep Scanner can work with both handwritten data and text. This product is an effective combination between experiencing AI and UX thinking to bring real business profits. RISK •Localization and Languages – Mitigated by Linked In Data Sets •Data security – Azure is a secure platform •Transitioning and developing to new work flow can be difficult for some companies – Will get better to help transitions with experience PARTNERS * Government of France : Provides financial and technical support of the * Microsoft : Microsoft is the largest software vendor in the world and makes a lot of software. It has expertise in the areas of Artificial Intelligence, Cloud hosting and UX design. We use windows azure to host our applications * Linked In : Large professional social network with lots of social media penetration and data sets. * Azure : Microsofts platform to host the application. COMMUNICATION Through social media Attending events of data science Seminars and talks Advertisement COMPETITORS Google Xerox Yunmai Technology Advantage over others : Integrated platform, Core competency is Deep scan service. MARKET Administrative offices. Hospitals. Prefectures and Government Offices Administrative tasks and statistics: Recruitment, Profile patients Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse